


twisted spirits

by stallisonargentinski



Series: twisted spirits [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Allison Argent, F/M, Nogitsune Allison, Nogitsune Mates, Nogitsune Stiles, Not Canon Compliant, Outdoor Sex, POV Stiles, Rough Sex, Top Stiles Stilinski, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 17:12:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5383724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stallisonargentinski/pseuds/stallisonargentinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>stiles has a plan but he cant do it without allison</p>
            </blockquote>





	twisted spirits

**Author's Note:**

> my first time ever writing smut but i love this pairing and there needed to be more stuff for them

 

 

Stiles never thought the darkness could be so addictive. The need to seek it out was just too much to ignore. To cause chaos. Derek was an obvious first choice. So was Isaac, both broken and haunted by their pasts. It would be so easy to draw out their suffering. Allison was the better choice. She was the reason he was out here, sat cross legged on the nemeton as he waited for her to meet him. She had the potential for darkness the need for power and he could give it to her if she wanted it. The seeds had already been sown, the nogitsune had been quiet about its plans, not trusting Stiles to not run to Scott as soon as he found out. It had taken time to build the trust and it was worth it even if it meant giving up most of his control.

It was worth it to feel the power to no longer trapped under the shadow of Scott. He could tear Scott apart if he wanted to. But that would come later. He wanted to tear out his heart, everyone's heart.

His head snapped up at the sensation of new presence stepping into the clearing. He doesn't have the nose of a wolf but goosebumps rise when she approaches. The darkness is growing around her, has been since the ice bath. Growing steadily and chipping away at the light that she stubbornly refused to let go of.

Allison stepped into his view, moving with all of the grace and stealth a hunter should possess.

He can taste her.

"I got your message." Allison says. She moves closer, hands shoved into her pockets as she watches him carefully. Stiles bites back his smirk. She rarely lets down her guard these days.

Stiles braces his hands on the nemeton and pushes himself up to his feet and mimicking her stance.

"I figured out the nogitsunes plan." Stiles replies.

Allison's guard drops for a brief moment, she takes a step closer and in his mind the nogitsune laughs.  
  
"What is it? Did you tell Scott?"

"No, I don't trust anyone else. Just you."

Allison regards him carefully and she moves even closer. He can make out the holster of the dagger strapped to her thigh.

"Stiles..." She sighs a brief flash of sympathy crossing over her face. The flow from the moon makes her look paler than usual, makes the curves of her face look sharper.

The nogitsune is whispering to him, she's beautiful and he wants her. He was never blind to her beauty. After Scott had fucked her for the first time, stiles had managed to get him to tell her about her, what she looked like sweaty and spread out beneath him.

 

He'd jerked his dick to that image until he spilled into his hand.

Stiles wonders what she'll look like underneath him, open and dripping and begging for him.

"What's it planning?" She asks.

Stiles edges closer, Allison's eyes never leave his. "There's another."

"Another what? Nogitsune?"

Stiles nods and the fear radiates off of Allison. It's amazing, she really doesn't know.

"When? Who is it?" She asks.

"Since we sacrificed ourselves. It's been dormant, waiting for the one in me to wake it up."

The fear increases and Stiles bites back a moan. He wants her pinned against the tree, he wants to be inside her. "Stiles." Allison says again, a warning this time. Realisation seems to register in her eyes. The pieces of the puzzle slotting together in her mind. "What are you saying?"

Stiles smirks. "I'm saying it's time you woke up Ally."

 

It happens fast, he sees Allison's hand go for her dagger and he feels the nogitsune take control. He moves forward and grabs her wrist before her fingers close around the weapon. His other closes around her throat. Allison goes still in his grip. Let's him guide her until her back hits the nearest tree. Her pulse is heavy underneath his fingertips and he leans in close to brush his nose against her cheek.

"You've suspected it for a while, I know you have. They chose us Allison." Allison closes her eyes for a beat, Stiles presses himself closer against her. She's soft and warm and his grip tightens on her wrist and throat.

"I'm not. Stiles, don't do this. You're stronger than this." There's a pleading tone to her voice but her eyes are dark, her free hand still limp beside her. They both know she could overpower him easily.

 "Don't you want to know our plan Ally?" Stiles asks, smirking against her cheek. He lets his teeth graze against her skin until he reaches her jaw and bites, Allison bucks and makes a gasp of a sound. "Scott once said that it was impossible for people not to like you. I don't think you know just how true that is." Stiles relaeasess her throat and reaches for her other hand, bringing it above her head and holing her wrists in one hand. Nogitsune or not, Allison could fight back and the fact that she isn't is nothing but promising to him. He brushes a hand over her chest, the soft mounds of flesh, he can feel the wiring of her bra and the way her breath hitches as his hand trails further downward. "Everybody loves you Ally. Scott was head over heels for you, Lydia wants to jump your bones... Tell me Ally, have you spread your legs for Isaac yet? He's been watching you for a while." His fingers move past the button of her jeans and he rubs at her gently. "Who else have you fucked?"

"Nobody." Allison's breathes. "Just scott."

"Lucky boy." Stiles smiles. He leans in until his lips are hovering against hers, tongue darting out to taste. "I think about you a lot Allison. Before we were chosen. I'd think about how you'd look after you and Scott fucked, trying to hide from your parents, sneaking around trying not to get caught." He flicked open the button of her jeans, pushing his hands down to run at her through her panties where he could feel the heat, the slight dampness there. "How you'd look fucking Lydia. Letting her dominate you. I made myself come so much thinking about you. You hands wrapped around my cock, your mouth, swallowing my come like a good girl. He presses his lips against hers, feeling her moan vibrate past his lips. He felt the darkness around her grow. Another sound from her as he sinks his teeth into her bottom lip, the taste of copper filling his mouth. It was addicting. He wanted more, needed more.

Allison rolled her hips down into Stiles's hand. "Stiles please."

Stles pulled back enough to meet her gaze, it made him pause. Her eyes were dark, blown with lust, blood staining her lip and dribbling down. He felt himself growing hard, his hips twitching to rut against her. the power of the nogitsune grew, the spirit inside Allison was stirring. She was bending to his will.

The plan was simple.  
Stage one: wake the spirit.  
Stage two: fuck Allison senseless   
Stage three: tear the pack apart one by one

"Please what?" Stiles murmurs, his fingers dip beneath the lace of her panties, sliding against her folds and she's so wet and inviting but he holds back. He wants this to last. "Do you want me to fuck you? When was the last time you got laid Allison?"

 

"Too long." Allison gasps. "Please Stiles."

"Do you feel it Ally? Do you feel our bond?" He kisses her again, smears blood over their lips. 

"Yes! God Stiles yes!" 

He slid one finger into her, pausing for a second before adding a second and begins to move them slowly. "We're going to be great together." Stiles whispers. He bites her neck, feeling the pulse beneath his teeth as he pumps his fingers steadily. His dick is achingly hard, he's convinces he's never been this hard in his life. Allison cries out when he adds a third and then a forth finger. She's jerking down on his hand, fucking herself on his fingers. She's warm and tight around him and he lets go of her wrists to reach for her dagger. Allison grabs his shoulders, pulling him closer so his cock is pressed against her. She moans and grinds against him, lost to herself and oblivious as he pulls the dagger free.

She whines when he removes his fingers and steps out of her hold.

 

"On the nemeton. Now." He orders. He shrugs off his hoody and pulls his shirt over his head and Allison tracks the movement with a clear hunger. Her gaze locked on his erection.

 

She reaches for his jeans and part of him wanted to push her hands away and make her follow through on his order but her fingers are pulling his cock from his jeans and she's dropping to her knees and he's dripping...

Allison wrapped her lips around the head of his cock and sucked. His hips jerked, grabbing the back of Allison's head and threading his fingers through her hair. "Holy shit Allison." He pushed on her head until she was sucking his cock like a pro, one hand cupping his balls and he wants to yank her head back make her watch as he jerks himself into her open and waiting mouth.

There would be time for that later.

He did pull her head back, transfixed by the line of spit connecting them together and Stiles kind of wants to make sure he never forgets the image of Allison staring up at him.

"Nemeton?" Allison asks.

"Now." Stiles smirks.

Allison gets up and walks on shaky legs towards the stump. Stiles strokes his cock idly as he watches her sit on the edge and lie back. Stiles walks over and cuts her free from her shirt, watching the fabric fall around her. "Take your bra off." He dropped the blade at his feet. He grabbed her jeans and tugged them and her underwear off of her. He skims his hands along the inside of her thighs where she's soaked, spreading them wider.

"You're so sexy." Stiles murmured. 

 "Stiles please, God I need to come."

"Not yet." Stiles replied. He hooked his hands under her thighs and pulled her closer. He rutted against her, getting his cock wet with her slick. The blunt head of his cock hitting her clit and making Allison throw her head back and moan loudly.

"Are you ready?" Stiles asked, positioning himself against her hole, barely slipping inside of her.

 

Allison moans again, arches her back and tips her head back and stiles doesn't stop himself from latching onto her throat. She scrabbles to find a grip on his shoulders to pull him closer and he takes it for the non verbal request that it is.

To do something.

He buries himself into her soft heat, both moaning in pleasure and stiles knows he won't last long, hes been holding off for too long already. He thrusted into her, keeping a steady pace until Allison wrapped her legs around his hips, her nails dragging down his back and drawing blood. It set something off inside of Stiles and he let his own grip tighten on Allison's thighs as he began to fuck into her harder. He knew he was going to leave finger shaped bruises on her skin. Allison's hands scraped down his arms, leaving welts in her wake, her arms fell to her sides, one hand running through her hair and the other clutching at his wrist.

"Faster." She gasps. Stiles obliges, rolling his hips with intent and fucks into her with more force than he would have thought himself capable of, looking down to watch himself disappear inside of her. He can feel everything building, his head swimming with pleasure. He aims his teeth into the soft flesh of her shoulder. One of Allison's arms wraps around his back. The clearing is silent save for the wet slap of their hips, the desperate whines spilling from Allison's lips and harsh moans from his own. The air around them is heady with the smell of sex, sweat and blood. It's enough to see Stiles into overdrive. Allison yanks his teeth from her flesh and brings their lips together in a bruising kiss, her hips rolled back into each of Stiles's thrusts and he must be grinding against her clit because he can feel her clench around him and the heat around them is building, unbearable. 

"Ally, I'm going to"  

Allison came suddenly. Clenching around him, her back arched, mouth dropping into an O. Stiles fucked her through it. Chasing his own release, whatever lingering pretence of being gentle long gone, her thighs dropped to from his hips. Each thrust punched a whine from her throat, only getting more intense as he bites his way along her chest. He came with a moan, feeling his cock pulse inside her, the new wetness surrounding him. He pulled out quickly, spraying the last of his load over her abdomen and cunt.

Stiles shifted his weight until his arms were braced on either side of Allison, his cock softening against her stomach. Allison pants, eyes opening slowly and looking up at Stiles with an expression of lust and wonder. Her pale skin slick with sweat and splattered with blood from the various bites he'd left over her beautiful body.

"I've been watching you too." Allison says, her voice still breathless. She pressed a hand to his chest. "For a long time."

Stiles grinned, leaning down to lick at the blood on her lips. "We're bonded. The pack will never see us coming. They'll never expect for there to be two nogitsunes.

"When will you tell me the plan?" Allison asks.

Stiles watches her for a few moments, if he focuses enough he can see her chest move with each beat her heart takes. The night is still young.

"Is your dad home?"

Allison smirks. "No."

"The apartment with all of the handcuffs, ropes and knives?"

"Yes."

Stiles's dick twitched with interest

Stiles slipped a hand around the back of Allison's neck and squeezed lightly, pulling her up into another kiss.

"Then get ready, we're going to have a lot of fun."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is probs going to just be a series were stallison have lots of sex and are evil


End file.
